Search engines generally provide a structured mechanism to enter a request for data and match that request to items in a data store. These data store items generally include multiple fields that include data or references to other data. The data request is often structured with respect to a known field configuration of the data in the data store. Thus, queries are formulated that, for example, request title fields that include all or part of an article title.
After receiving a query, the search engine generally parses the query to determine when and where to search the data store, creating a query plan. The search engine then executes the query plan collecting results. These results, once located, may be further manipulated according to other parameters of the query. These manipulations may include sorting the results, aggregating results to produce a number, etc. The final result, following manipulations, is then returned to an agent to, for example, display the search results to a user. In some examples, the user may subsequent requests of the search engine for an already completed search to manipulate the search results further.